Heroes of Our Time
| Recorded = | Genre = | Length = 7:12 (Album Version) 4:58 (Radio/Music Video Version) | Label = , | Writer = Sam Totman, Herman Li | Producer = | Audio sample? = | Certification = | Last single = "Operation Ground and Pound" (2008) | This single = "Heroes of Our Time" (2006) | Next single = The Last Journey Home | Misc = }} Heroes of Our Time is the opening track (First track) of Dragonforce's Ultra Beatdown album. It was written by Herman and Sam. It was released as the first single from the band's fourth album Ultra Beatdown. It was first released via web streaming on their offical MySpace profile on July 4, 2008. Four days later, on July 8, 2008, the music video was released for on-line viewing with the shortened time on 4:57. On July 15, 2008, the single was released for download on iTunes. On August 21, 2008 it was made available for download to play on Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock alongside "Revolution Deathsquad" and "Operation Ground and Pound". On December 3, 2008, the song was officially announced as a nominee for the Grammy Awards for "Best Metal Performance". Heroes of Our Time is also featured on the Official NHL 10 Soundtrack, as well as featured on Skate 2 while playing the game. Lyrics Album Version Lost in a dream, finally it seems Emptiness and everlasting madness See the sadness grow, watching as we know Long before our journey for the world Call for us, The power in all of us So far beyond the blackened sky tonight Glorious Forever more in us We are victorious And so alive We'll all find our sacrifice tomorrow Our journey on towards a brighter day Silent tears we've left behind, still so far away Across the endless sands, through the fields of our despair Free for all eternity we stand, Yeah Rise above the universe tonight Starchaser Fly towards the storm, see the world reborn Feel the pain inside the voice of sorrow Cross the distant shores, find the open door Stand alone in judgment for tomorrow Years of pain still haunt us all, we saw the last sun rise Take me home in freedom for a lifetime Pray now for the silence, and the last tears we'll cry So glorious, this fire inside, united we stand and We'll all find our sacrifice tomorrow Our journey on towards a brighter day Silent tears we've left behind, still so far away Across the endless sands, through the fields of our despair Free for all eternity we stand, Yeah Rise above the universe tonight Starchaser Free from this world, here for the last time Oceans collide, inside of us all Believe who we are, the phoenix will guide us Freedom will rise once again Solos: Herman/Sam/Herman/Sam Save us tonight, the last hope for all of us Light years gone by, we're still holding on Save us tonight, a star shines in all of us Far beyond our lives, still our glory lives on And we'll all find our sacrifice tomorrow Our journey on towards a brighter day Silent tears we've left behind, still so far away Across the endless sands, through the fields of our despair Free for all eternity we stand, Yeah Rise above the universe tonight Starchaser Starchaser On kingdom come, we stand as one And we will live for always evermore Music Video/Radio Version Lost in a dream, finally it seems Emptiness and everlasting madness See the sadness grow, watching as we know Long before our journey for the world Call for us, The power in all of us So far beyond the blackened sky tonight Glorious Forever more in us We are victorious And so alive We'll all find our sacrifice tomorrow Our journey on towards a brighter day Silent tears we've left behind, still so far away Across the endless sands, through the fields of our despair Free for all eternity we stand, Yeah Rise above the universe tonight Starchaser Free from this world, here for the last time Oceans collide, inside of us all Believe who we are, the phoenix will guide us Freedom will rise once again Solos: Herman/Sam/Herman/Sam Save us tonight, the last hope for all of us Light years gone by, we're still holding on Save us tonight, a star shines in all of us Far beyond our lives, still our glory lives on And we'll all find our sacrifice tomorrow Our journey on towards a brighter day Silent tears we've left behind, still so far away Across the endless sands, through the fields of our despair Free for all eternity we stand, Yeah Rise above the universe tonight Starchaser Starchaser On kingdom come, we stand as one And we will live for always evermore Trivia :*So far, this is the only music video to feature Herman Li using the Hot Hand. External Links/References :*Heroes of Our Time Official Music Video Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:Ultra Beatdown Category:Music Videos Category:Opening Tracks